don't mess whit me
by kickgeek
Summary: kim is a girl were you can't mess whit. when she move to seaford she meets the bad boy jack. he bets that he get her as girlfriend in two weeks. will she know what he gonna do.


**I don't own kickin it!**

**~First day~**

"honey wake up" yelled my mother. Ughh firs day of school. I was about one thing really happy: it's was the start of a new year so that means that er were new classes and they know each ohter not really good. I walked out my room tho the bathroom. I took a shower. I just don't wanna step out of it, it was just to great. But sadly i had to i took some normal clothes and put them on. I wear skinny jeans whit a a green shit a sneakers. I toke an apple as breakfast and some milk. "have a nice honey" "don't worry i'm mabye not the best friends maker but i'm fun right?" i ask my mother becuse of corse i was nervous i mean they knew eaht other already but i not. "you're gonna be fine you're a nice girl" "everbody says that to her child." "well you're right, but you really are" "well i have to go." i gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked away. When i was out side my mother yelled at me. "have a nice day." i had to laugh. When i came to shool i almost was hit by a motorcycle. "hey watch out" i yelled at him. I tought that it was a him. He said noyhing back. I became really angry i had to watch out or i will hit him so hard that hi wished that he din't life. Oh, mabye i have to say something about my self.

I'm kimberly -kim- crawford. I'm sixteen years old almost seventeen (next month whooo). I do karate i'm a 3th degree black beld. I'm really smart and i can do everthing so watch out i would say.

He did his helmet off. It was a he i knew it. hi had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair came till his shoulders. He looked really... HOT! No his not is probley not like you at al. He smiled at me. I was to angry to smile back. "so and who are you?" he ask. "what thats were you wanna talk about now you almost hit me" i yelled at him. "whow, slowe down. Like you said i almost hit you so what's the big deal." "what's the big deal. Wats the big deal! The big deal is you. You.. i... the motorcycle..." "calm down i show you the school, oh i'm jack brewer." he put his arm on my schoulder and walked whit me to the door. I was still angery and when i'm angry i can't think good. Before i knew what happen he lay on the ground an everbody haad to laugh. "w-what happend." "i tell you what happend you filpped me and i will tel you it's not over" the last he wisperd in my ear. I walked is the school and go to my locker to put my stuff in it. first i had p.e. Not the best time but you know. "hey, you must be the new girl, i'm grace." i turnt around and saw a girl who looks alot like jack. "hey, i'm kim" "o, you already meet my brother jack i saw." "wait his you're brother." "yeah were twins" she said sadly she din't like him mutch. "what classes have you got." i get my schedule and looked on it.

1st periord: gym

2nd periord: english

3rd periord: math

4th periord: french

-lunch-

5th periord: spanisch

6th periord: sience

7th periord: drama

8th periord: art

"wow you have exactly the same classes as me. I will shome you around" we walked to p.e. We had to change. We were early nobody was er yet. We were all alone until two boys came in. One of them was jack. Did wasen't good in no way. "hey look jack the new girl is here whit you're sexy sister" said the other boy. I looked at grace she blushed. And i giggled. Jack walked to me and wisperd in my ear: "did you miss me." i already hate this guy. "fornatley not, i miss that time. You know that time you wasen't here." grace giggled but jack din't he was really angry. "sut up grace." said he to his sister. "you will miss me everyone likes me you will to" he wisper to me. He was so close, to close. I took a stap back. But took a step to me and i took another step back. Now i stood against the wall. I coulden't move and i was hopeless. Then remembered something. I do karate so i had nothing i have to be afraid. "what are you gonna do now" he said smiling. "what do you want." he laugh silent. "wats you're name." "kim, and now" "well kimmy, i think you know what i want." "i think revange becuse i flipped you'' when i remembered that i had to laugh and grace too. 'no kimmy that's not what i want." "what then, and by the way don't call me kimmy!" i gie him a punch in his belly. He din't pay attentiont to my. I took my chance and run away. "are you oke kim" "yeah i'm fine grace. Mabye it's safer as we go to the change room." "yeah it's probably safer. We run to the room but jerry catch grace. A run to her and kicked jerry. He let grace go. We run until we were in the room. The other girls came in the room. "hey grace what happend to you girls." "well first this is julie and this is kim. We were in there but then came jerry and jack." "oh, no what did they." "nothing mutch but it looks that jack really is in to kim." "he's not i mean if he is i don't like him." "i don't know kim i think you really like him" said grace. "i can't say anything becuse a din't see them whit each other but i think they would be really cute." "i don't like him!" i yelled it so hard that i think that even europe it heard. "girls are you coming" said the gymteatcher she looked really sweet and cool. We walked to the bench so far away from jack and jerry as we could. "you can do something for you own to know each other." oh, no jack and jerry could do what will a wanna run to the room but someone holt me by my wrist. Oh, no i thought. "hey i'm brody you must be kim crawford the new girl." i liked thit boy all more then jack. "yeah thats me." i miled to him and he smiled back. Behind him saw jack standing. He lookd angry to brody i was wondering why. "hey mabye you wanna do something after school." 'i don't know i think not there's someone else i like." omg i can't belive that i said that tere only three guys i meet. And that were he jack and jerry. Mabye were grace and julie right mabye i like jack. No i think i'm not. I walked away. Tere were a couple of kids playing dugde ball. Before i knew what happend i got a ball to my head and i lay on the grond. I closet my eyes and wished that i would wake up in my own bad but i wake up in bed of the sister of school. School was almost over. "can i go to the last class." "sure sweetie." i walked away to my last class. Art was my favrite class. When i came there, they just started. "ah, kim are you feeling any better." "yeah." i walked to the only free set next to jack. "kim." "wat's wrong grace." "i'm sorry. You have to sit next to jack i every class." "what" this just can't get worse. "kim and jack do you wanna go to the princebles office." i was wondering what it will be. Jack and i sat down at the pricsbles office. I was really nervous. Of course jack wasen't he sat here like everyday i tought. I had to laugh at mine own tought. "wat's wrong kim" "nothing i just..." i had to laugh more, i think it looks really stupit but i just had to laugh so mutch. "mrs. Crawford" i was still when i heard my name. "you're ouwer best student and i tought mabye you and mr. Brewer can do you're homework together. "what" yelled i to the princeble. Jack only smiled. "look kim youre ouwer best student mabye you can forsing to do his homework and get better grades. "i will try" i said then i and jack walked out of the office and went to home. "kim can i give you a ride to home." he ask me. "no tanks i walk." i want to walk away but then jack grapt my hand. "you have to help me whit my homework so you have to." i became really crazy. He sat on his motorcycle and sat behind him. He start the motorcycle and just whit out knowing 'hugged him from behind'. "so were do you live." before i had anwserd we were at my house. "here." was the only thing i said

**this was it hope you liked it.**


End file.
